The Breadvent Calendar
by slenderpanda597
Summary: A drabble a day as we count down to Christmas!
1. Day 1

(a/n - Yaya Christmas is nearly upon us! So as a gift to you all I bring a drabble a day. I had some of these finished then they all deleted so sorry if they're up late or whatever but now I have to redo those, write new and attempt to succeed at life. The first is especially dedicated to Rose. Enjoy!)

1 - Fairytale of New York

Yizzel and his mate sat propping up the bar, drinking whisky and rum like water. The tinsel around the bar taps got blurrier and blurrier as they continued to drink.

"Christmas is nearly here, Yizzel."

"Yeah, Christmas."

"And do you know what is the best?"

"What, guv?"

"Christmas in New York."

"Yeah, New York."

"Better than a cottage."

"Yeah, cottage."

"Tell you what, Yizzel, I've got me cottage fund, come on."

Yizzel and his mate opened their eyes and blearily realised that they were sprawled across each other on a double bed with crisp linen, and the smell of air freshener in the air. Before they fully comprehended anything, a porter appeared through the door.

"Good morning Sirs, I hope you enjoyed your first night in the Big Apple. May I suggest taking a trip into town today? The Christmas stuff in the department stores is ace!" He opened their curtains. Yizzel's mate sat up straight.

"His American accent... Big Apple... Are we in New York, Yizzel?"

"Yeah, guv. Like the fairytale." Yizzel's mate flopped back against the pillows.

"Not a dream, a nightmare! I wanted a cottage, Yizzel! Not a drunken trip to the States with you!"

"Sorry, boss."

"Well, now we are here we are gonna have to stick it out. Looks like this is Christmas this year."

"Yeah, Christmas."


	2. Day 2

2 - All I Want For Christmas Is You

Martina wandered around the busy shopping centre, glancing at the various overly decorated window displays and not seeing anything she wanted. She knew that she had to find herself a Christmas present, because otherwise the holiday really wasn't going to be very exciting, but there was nothing she wanted. The cookware looked very modern and fancy, but did she really need an expensive coffee machine cluttering up the precious little counterspace she had in her kitchen when a kettle would suffice? She thought not. She passed a stationery shop, but she didn't need anymore pens; she got enough of those from work. And she certainly wasn't going to invest in a filing cabinet - the day she started transferring Boswell files into her own home would be a bad one indeed. The toyshops, though bright and happy, didn't appeal to her because she didn't have any children. And she couldn't see herself with them anytime in the near future. Martina didn't know what she wanted. Well, she did. But a stable relationship and positive family atmosphere weren't exactly things you could get from your average high street shop. And so her quest continued. Music shops? She wasn't really a fan of much music. Unless it was a violin dirge being used to taunt Mister Boswell. Clothes shops weren't appealing either. They were either full of fashionable students or families or alternative dressers. She passed a tattoo studio and snorted. What would she get inked on her skin? 'I hate Boswells'? A picture of Joey drowning in tax forms? A bridal studio next. No point going in there, she wasn't going to be wearing a white dress and veil anytime soon as far as she could see. Jewellery shops were pointless too. She didn't need an engagement ring or a way too expensive watch or an ornament. Same with perfume. She already had what she needed. No use buying a newer and more expensive brand for the sake of it.

Martina made her way out of the shopping centre, sighing as another woman careered towards her with a pram. As she was leaving, another shop caught her eye, and an idea formed in her head. Part of her told her not to, it was childish, immature, stupid. But another part of her propelled her feet forwards and into the shop.

An hour later, and Martina was exiting the store, a box in her hand and a grin on her face. Nobody paid much attention to her, but she was secretly thrilled that she had found herself a gift. Back at home, she placed the contents of the box on her dresser. A fluffy yellow teddy, wearing a leather jacket, trousers and shoes, a white shirt and holding a miniature mobile phone sat and stared at her. She pulled the certificate she had also made in the shop out too. 'Name: Joey. Owner: Martina.' Martina smiled to herself. She said she would get him one day.


	3. Day 3

3 - Do They Know It's Christmas?

Joey parked his car and climbed out, shutting the door gently behind him. He walked forward and into the building, where he was greeted with the familiar cacophony of sound. Clanking, snuffling, yelping, thumping, barking. The air smelt of biscuits and fur and the smell that accompanies all dogs. He moved round the pens, the staff not stopping him as he came so regularly now. A lazy king Charles cavalier spaniel looked up at him with large chocolate brown pools for eyes. He smiled fondly and greeted her warmly. A large sleek greyhound eyed him nervously, too shy and scared to bark or bite. Again, Joey spent some time with the creature before moving on.

All of the dogs were so lonely, so timid, Joey felt sorry for them. He was well aware of the approaching Christmas season, and he wondered if any of the dogs would get to experience the love and joy of the season, or if it would just be another boring day at the shelter for them. As he reached the ends of the pens, he noticed a German shepherd, and his heartbeat quickened. For subconsciously, he came to the shelter for one reason, and possibly, he had found it. He reached the pen, and his heart sank. Too young, and female. The dog greeted him warmly, whilst crunching biscuits in a bowl. He smiled wistfully at the creature, before finishing his rounds.

On his way out, he popped a substantial donation into the plastic dog box, and made his way back to his car. It wasn't fair, how all of those dogs were homeless. And he just hoped that eventually they would be able to experience Christmas properly. Just as Edgar had once done.


	4. Day 4

4 - Santa Claus is Coming to Town

Billy skips around the house, laughing and giggling and singing Santa Clause Is Coming To Town over and over again because he's so excited. He's being taken to see the very man himself tomorrow. Santa. In person. Billy hasn't seen Santa before. His big brother Adrian has already written him a letter, telling him how good he's been and can he please send him a new notebook for Christmas because he's definitely been good. But Billy doesn't care. He's seeing Santa. Tomorrow.

The morning arrives, and Billy is bundled up into his big coat and a scarf and some mittens and his Mummy is taking him and his brothers to town, where they can see Santa in the big shop by the bus stop. Grandad's coming too. Not to see Santa, just to go shopping. When they arrive, there's a bit of a queue. Billy doesn't like waiting patiently very much. He never has for all of his little life. He begins to huff and stamp, but Joey, his biggest brother, possibly even his favouritest person in the whole wide world, reminds him how naughty children can't see Santa. So he shuts up and waits. They're getting nearer the front of the line, and Billy is up on his tiptoes, holding onto his Mummy's hand whilst straining to see the man himself. At the moment, he can only see a woman helping out, giving out a sticker and a smile to people. Billy can feel the magic. He's nearly there.

"Ey, son! How's it going? Ready to see Papa Christmas?" A gruff voice sounds. Billy barely recognises it until his Mummy starts speaking.

"Freddie Boswell! How dare you speak to my child. What are you doing here?" Before the question is answered, another sound his heard.

"Ohh Freddie, darlin', have I found the sweetest lil bra over in the ladies department - it had tiny snowmen on it!" The Irish woman clatters up, and Billy notices Aveline, his big sister, eyeing her heeled shoes, short skirt and makeup enviously. His Mummy begins shouting.

"Oh! Here with that TART are we? Get away from my children with your BRAS and TART talk!" Billy covers his ears as the man who is apparently his Daddy starts shouting too. The next thing he knows, he's at the front of the line, but it's too late, they're all being taken outside by some security people. And Billy hasn't seen Santa. All the way home, he throws a tantrum.

Back at the house, he clatters to his room, where he continues crying. Joey appears, and Billy throws himself at him.

"JOEY! SANTA DIDN'T SEE ME!" He screams and wails. Joey pulls him into his arms.

"Ey, don't worry, our Billy. Santa will come to town again, yeah? And I'll tek yer. Me an' you? Yeah?" Billy weighs up his options, and he decides that Santa with Joey sounds appealing. He nods and sniffs, and snuggles up against Joey. Then, he falls asleep.


	5. Day 5

5 - Do You Hear What I Hear?

Celia Higgins has never been an expectant woman. Not really. But to have Shifty throw her over like that, well, that wasn't right. So now she's stuck living next to the world's most dysfunctional yet functional family and listen to their arguments. It helps her pass the day.

In the morning it is the bathroom. Around noon it is Grandad and his meals. Then from teatime onwards there is a whole variety if episodes available, most usually featuring tarts, fathers, divorces, babies and money. Ah yes, they keep her amused. Other neighbours have almost peaceful lives, but living next door to the Boswell family is anything but. And now, in the run up to Christmas, it all escalates. When Nellie goes out, the boys argue about what they're getting her. When Nellie is in, they're all arguing about Christmas dinner and decorations. When Billy arrives from visiting Julie, they argue about who's invited for Christmas. Honestly, Celia could get a specialised degree in Boswell family relationships. And yet, when they visit, she pretends she hasn't heard. Acts civilised. Waits. Because Shifty will return. And she will have her time.

Arguments are one thing, but Celia prefers the sweet sound of silence for her disputes. Movement over voice. Ah, she can feel how Shifty will fall one day soon. And how she will rejoice. So very, very much.

So while the Boswells argue, Celia waits. Because one day they will argue about what Celia wants to hear. Shifty. And when she hears that, her plans can begin.


	6. Day 6

6 - Happy Christmas (War Is Over)

"Dad's coming home! Dad's coming home! Dad's coming home!"

The question was, thought William, when exactly was Dad coming home? War had been over a while now, and some troops were back in Britain. But his Dad wasn't. His family kept telling him about how war was over and Dad was coming home, and William was thrilled. But when was the senior Duvall going to come home? It was December now, and still no sign.

December trundled along, and William tried hard at school, and smiled as some of his classmates told of their joy when their fathers returned from the war. But Corporal Duvall still hadn't returned.

Christmas Eve. Cold, frosty and with the look of snow in the air. The family was huddled together in their Yorkshire home, trying to keep their spirits alive. A knock at the door sounded. William's mother started, and went to open it timidly. William followed behind her; he had heard stories of murderers and maniacs knocking on doors before Christmas. A man stood outside. Unshaven, straggly, but unmistakeably

"Dad!" William cried, flinging himself upon his father, who laughed patted him gently as he was propelled in before the fire.

"Alright son? By heck I ain't half glad I made it 'ome fer Christmas. Bloomin' people dropped me off in Liverpool didn't they? What a place and a half that is! Anyhow, home now, eh?" The family surrounded him, and at the back of his mind, William stored the information. Liverpool eh? Maybe that was worth a visit in the future.


	7. Day 7

7 - Wonderful Christmastime

"I've told yer, Christmas is for family. I've never 'ad a proper family."

"But sweetheart! Christmas is wonderful! Food, presents, cheer! How can you hate it?"

"Because I've never had a wonderful Christmastime."

That's a challenge if he ever heard one. Make Christmas wonderful for her. They're together now. Only a couple of weeks, mind. But still. She deserves happiness over the festive period. She deserves happiness forever, actually. Life has been cruel to her. And so he buys her some nice yet not extravagant gifts, places a small tree up in her flat, attempts to cook her Christmas dinner.

She wakes up and wonders where he is. He did fall asleep next to her. Then she smells the burning. Fearing the worst, she leaps out of bed and into the living area, where he is flapping the oven with a tea towel. She laughs

"What are yer doin' Joey?" He turns and smiles sheepishly, gesturing to a tree and some presents she hadn't noticed.

"Merry Christmas, though I've ruined it no-" he stops as she starts laughing, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Martina?"

"Oh, you are one, aren't yer? Can't cook, but you try. Thanks. Maybe this Christmastime might be wonderful"


	8. Day 8

8 - I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday

Martina isn't happy. Not that she's ever been happy, mind. Not truly. She's experienced acknowledgement when she got a job, passed her exams, earned her first wage. But she's never felt leap around grinning from ear to ear because isn't life wonderful happy. And now she's even lower than her previous lows. Shifty is a mess. And she is a mess because of him. Everyday, he hits her, uses her, cheats her and a whole load of other unpleasant things she would rather not think about. And all that while he's getting drunk and stealing things. His excuses don't wash. But she can't get rid of him, can't find the strength inside of her to push him out of her life. And so she's sat, in the middle of December, with sleet lashing at the window and the boiler on the brink, feeling sad. Sad isn't the right word. Low. Empty. Hollow. She's cold. But she doesn't feel it. He's broken her.

Christmas Day dawns, and something is amiss. Shifty isn't in bed next to her. He normally is, stealing the covers and smelling of beer, covered in lipstick that isn't hers. But he isn't there. She finds a note on the kitchen worktop. 'Gone to Auntie Nellie's. She cooks better than you.' That's it. Rude, yes. But it brings her so much joy. For a whole day she can be by herself, without worrying about if he will be back in time for supper or if he will moan about what she's made. She's alone. If he disappears on Christmas, Martina decides, she wishes it would be Christmas everyday.


	9. Day 9

9 - Merry Xmas Everybody

Nellie opens the cards that have arrived, clucking over them like a mother hen.

"Aww, to the family, from Joyce up the street"

"Love to you Nell-THANK YOU!" Nellie shrilly reads, without realising that it doesn't in fact make sense what she has just read. All of a fluster, she opens the next card, in a brightly coloured envelope.

"Merry Xmas Everybody. Freddie and SHE IS A TART!" Nellie is off on a rant, in too much of a flap to think. "Xmas! Xmas!" She crosses herself everytime she says it. "It is Christmas, after our Lord Jesus Christ!" She looks upwards. "How dare he let that TART send a card with such blasphemy on?"

Joey wanders in to find his Mam in a right old state. He grabs the cards from her and makes her a cup of tea, before removing them from sight. He rolls his eyes. Everything is the same as usual, then.


	10. Day 10

10 - Merry Christmas Everyone

Christmas is a word which has various connotations for various people. It is the same for the Boswell family. Religion, food, unity. Unity. That's what keeps them all together, fighting through whatever life throws at them. And so Christmas Day is a time when they all join together to celebrate the birth of Christ and be together. A family. As they expand as they age, through children and grandchildren, all celebrating Christmas together.

And they all enjoy it. Because, for the Boswells, family comes first. Especially at Christmas. And so, when they wish everybody a merry Christmas, they know that the unit has survived for another year.


	11. Day 11

11 - Sleigh Ride

"Mister Boswell, yer can't claim fer yer car. I won't allow it."

"Ah, but my dear lady, what if that car was being used for charitable purposes, to spread a little Christmas joy and cheer to all of those underprivileged children I see everyday, who don't know what having a stable household looks like, who will never see the likes of university? Surely you can begrudge a little money for those poor needy souls at Christmas?" He stopped as she held up her hand.

"Fine, fine. No more soliloquies. Fill that in." She slapped a form onto the desk in front of him and rolled her eyes as he used a Christmas themed musical pen that squeaked out jingle bells as he wrote. After he had swanned out, she sighed. How long was it until closing time?

A few days later Martina was descending the steps outside the DHSS when a voice spoke from behind her.

"Seasons Greetings, lovely lady, and ho ho ho to you!" She turned and narrowed her eyes.

"Mister Boswell, what are you - is THAT your supposedly borrowed car?!" She pointed to where the Jaguar in question sat, adorned with lights and ribbons and all sorts of paraphernalia. Joey himself, now she paid attention, had a Santa hat balanced on his head.

"There she is, sweetheart, the sleigh of dreams for kiddies this Christmas. And now, as you so kindly provided the funds for me to adorn it without ruinin' me paintwork, how about a sleigh ride home?" Martina rolled her eyes. On one hand, there was no way she would want to be seen dead in that contraption, but on the other hand, it did provide warmth from the wind and a way to investigate schemes...

"Oh, alright then. I am out to get you after all, Santa Boswell."


	12. Day 12

12 - Stay Another Day

"I can't, I've got to pop in and see me family at some point over Christmas, don't I? And the sooner I go the sooner I'll be back!" He faltered as she stole another kiss off him.

"Oh, put it off a little longer, stay another day, Freddie Boswell." She pulled him back towards her and she kissed him again, feeling him weaken. It wasn't as if she hated his family, or didn't respect his need to see them. It was just the fact that everytime he visited, a shouting match would ensue and then he would be grumpy for days to come. And she couldn't handle a grumpy Freddie Boswell right now. So she used her usual methods of persuasion upon him. After all, they were known to work, and if something isn't broke, why fix it? She got him to stay another day.


	13. Day 13

13 - Driving Home For Christmas

Joey cruised along the road in his beloved Jag, gazing at the Christmas lights attached to street lamps and buildings and shop fronts all over the city. He had to admit, nighttime driving was a passion of his, especially at Christmas as when lights adorned every house and home. He checked his bearings, realising that he had momentarily got more engrossed in the decorations than in his driving. Realising where he was, he smiled. All too often had he driven to Kelsall Street, it seemed he could now do it without even looking.


	14. Day 14

14 - Rockin Around The Christmas Tree

The party was in full swing as he entered. He hadn't really wanted to go, but a friend of a friend had invited him, and he knew it would be rude given his priestly duties to not show up at the event. He sidled over to a large Christmas tree in the corner of the room that he thought would give him shelter from the dancing people. He wasn't one for large parties, was Oswald. So he stood and nodded his head along to the music and smiled to himself.

After checking his watch again, he noticed that he could probably go home now after putting in an hour or so. As he was leaving, a voice sounded.

"Aw, hey! Get off me 'air!" He turned, expecting to see a male making advances on the owner of the feminine voice. Instead, he was confronted with possibly the funniest sight he had seen all day. A young woman was wrestling in vain with the Christmas tree, having leaned too close and got her hair stuck in the branches. He laughed quietly then went to untangle her, gently releasing her tresses from the tree. She smiled up at him sweetly and he returned the gesture.

"Hey, thanks. That was real nice that was. Real nice." He shrugged at her quote.

"It was nothing, really. I couldn't let you get your pretty hair messed up on a tree now, could I?" This made her smile even more, and Oswald found himself becoming a little endeared to her. He felt he should ask something of her to make her feel less flustered and awkward.

"Would you like to dance?" The words left his lips quickly, and she nodded.

"Alright, just watch me tights," she laughed. And he took her into his arms. He didn't leave early eventually. He spent the night rocking around the Christmas tree, out of the sight of others, enjoying the company of the stranger in his arms.


	15. Day 15

15 - Step Into Christmas

The house was looking brilliant. Not that Celia had anyone to share the brilliance with, of course, but she was considering inviting Nellie round to see. Lights were over her mantelpiece and tinsel was around the clock. There were paper chains draped across the walls and paper snowflakes hanging from the ceilings. And her tree was fabulous. Marvellous baubles and magnificent ornaments and majestic beads were scattered across the branches perfectly, making her house look truly magical. She told herself that she had done it because she wanted a pretty house at Christmas. But deep down, she knew the truth. Shifty loved Christmas. And she was hoping that this year, he would be around to step into Christmas with her.


	16. Day 16

16 - 2000 Miles

Edgar ran along, yapping merrily by Joey's side. The dog had energy in abundance, and was definitely excited about all of the frost that was in the air, making the leaves and grass crunchy to step on. He chased his tail. He played hide and seek. He never got tired. Joey gasped to try and keep up with him, laughing at the delight winter was having upon his dog. Around the park again, around the docks. Edgar still wasn't tired, always finding new and exciting things to sniff at or see. Joey stopped to catch his breath, and whistled for Edgar, who came obediently pattering to his side. Joey rubbed him affectionately and smiled.

"What am I gonna do with you son? Seems like we've ran 2000 miles, and you still ain't tired. Superdog, that's what you are. Superdog. And then they were off again, chasing each other through the street back towards their home.


	17. Day 17

17 - I'm Gonna Be Warm This Winter

Grandad put another blanket on his lap, and shivered deliberately. He knew one of them would be round soon, and he wanted to make sure he wasn't forgotten about. Sure enough, Joey appeared, balancing a tray above his head like a daft waiter.

"Ey, you! Bloody freezin' I am 'ere! Yer all tryin' to kill me through frostbite! Freezin' I am!" He shivered again and Joey laughed, patting Grandad on the shoulder.

"Okay Grandad, I get the message. I shall go down to the DHSS to sort out yer winter heatin' allowance in the morning. Then you can have all the heat yer want." Joey smiled, and Grandad harrumphed, refusing to outwardly show at his delight that Joey would go and sort things out for him. Now that was sorted though, he wanted to eat.

"Me tea is goin' cold. Piss off!"


	18. Day 18

18 - Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)

He had left her several days ago now. She wanted to be strong. She had to be, for the children. But Christmas was a time for family, and he was her husband. Nellie sniffed into her pillow, thinking. What had she done wrong? Left her for another woman, a new model, for want of a better phrase. And now she had several young children, the youngest barely able to string a proper sentence together, the oldest not old enough to lead a troupe of siblings through the split. She couldn't say she didn't want him back, because she did. She did love him, no matter what a fool he was, no matter what he did. He was her husband. And Christmas, for Nellie, was a time for family. She let a few more tears fall. Why had they split? And why couldn't he come back for Christmas? She didn't want the children to face this one without their father. And she didn't want to face it without Freddie either.


	19. Day 19

19 - Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

'And tonight there will be snowy showers among northern England, with thicker and longer lasting drifts towards coastal areas, so be careful when driving or walking, and plan your journey accordingly'

The Boswells looked up at the weather report, each face a different picture of reaction to the news. Billy and Jack were grinning at the news, rubbing their hands and muttering about the fun.

"Aw hey, I can make a snowman!" Billy chimed, and Jack laughed.

"And I can throw snowballs at yer while yer at it!"

On the other hand, Joey was shaking his head and Aveline was fidgeting.

"Oh no. I said I would go down the DHSS and I can't drive if there's snow, it'd ruin me Jag!"

"Snow means I can't wear me heels and I have to wear heels because I'm a model aren't I? And models always have to wear heels to look dead dead gorgeous all the time don't they?"

The only one who hadn't spoken was Adrian. Realising they were looking at him he sighed.

"Snow, such a beautiful artistic inspiration, the flurries of fantastical frozen feathers fleeting across the fatherland. But on the other hand, such an annoying substance when it gets slushy and dirty and immature people throw it and ruin the canvass. Snow is such a tricky concept to define." Adrian finished by dramatically putting his head into his hands, and his siblings rolled their eyes. Joey stood up, and rubbed his hands together.

"Well I had better head down the DHSS now then before it snows. If I ain't back, I've got snowed in. Don't worry, tell mam I will make other arrangements until I can return. So long!"


	20. Day 20

20 - Frosty The Snowman

"Make a snowman with us Joey!" Jimmy cheered as Joey left the back door. Jimmy and Jack were already scooping great globs of snow into their mitten covered hands and were attempting to shape it into a humanoid form. Joey laughed at his two younger brothers. There wasn't much of an age gap between the three of them, and they were happy as a family unit with their Mum and Dad. Joey helped them to find more snow and stones and sticks, and eventually the snowman was complete.

"Hello, I am Frosty the Snowman and I am very cold!" Joey squeaked, as Jimmy and Jack laughed together. "Give me a hug!" Little Jimmy giggled and ran forward, but his lack of sufficient object permanence resulted in him crashing into the snowman, to which his brothers laughed at him. Then, they had a snowball fight, until bath time, when their Mam called them in.


	21. Day 21

(a/n - my head aches and my joints ache and I am coughing everywhere and really have no energy. But because I love you guys I shall write you some more. If it is awful I apologise. I need tissues and tea right now.)

21 - White Christmas

Martina looked out of the windows of her flat. The clouds hung low and grey in the sky. A dismal scene if she ever saw one. She closed her curtains, and went to bed. It was the last day of the DHSS before Christmas the next day, and she could see the reams and reams of last minute claims and calls and calamity that was ensue. And that wasn't even factoring Joey bloody Boswell into the equation.

Come morning, Martina was feeling ready to face the claimants. Then she opened her curtains. Snow had fallen and was still falling rapidly, suffocating the Earth in a tight stronghold that was almost impossible to escape. She pressed her head against the freezing cold glass then groaned. How was she going to get to work through that lot? Feeding another couple of pounds into the metre for when she arrived home, she began to trudge her way to work. No buses on a day like that. By the time she arrived, she was sudden through to her skin and shivering. Opening her desk for the day she glared at the people beyond. Oh, anyone who dared to cross her today. They would pay dearly. Martina didn't enjoy white Christmases at all. Not when she had to work.


	22. Day 22

(a/n - I still feel a little sicky. Meh.)

22 - I Believe In Father Christmas

Jack huffed about the house, stomping his feet angrily. Father Christmas wasn't real. His presents were not sent to the North Pole, and he didn't get gifts off the elves. But apparently he wasn't supposed to let this on, because it would ruin Christmas. He had always been brought up to be truthful. Well, this wasn't truthful was it.

Little Aveline skipped downstairs to where the siblings were sitting.

"Aw! Hey! I've sent me letter to Father Christmas askin' for some dead nice hair bows this year!" She trilled happily. Jack looked up and huffed.

"Santa is a - OW!" He realised Joey had kicked him. "What?"

"I believe in Father Christmas, don't you, Jack?" His older brother whispered furiously, before turning and smiling at Aveline.

"That sounds brilliant, sweetie. I've sent my letter. Haven't you, Jack?" He looked pointedly at Jack.

"Oh, er, yeah. 'Course I 'ave!" He stanmered. Aveline grinned.

"That's real great that is!"


	23. Day 23

23 - Christmas Lights

Martina shivered inside her coat. It was freezing, and she couldn't see any reason why Joey Boswell was bringing her into the town centre of Liverpool on an evening like that. However she reminded herself that she had to trust him; she had learned multiple times that he wasn't out to fleece her. He genuinely did care about her, a feeling she wasn't used to being on the receiving end of.

They turned into the main square, and she smiled. The Christmas light were just being switched on. At the press of a button, the city was flooded in sparkle from fairy lights around the buildings and upon the trees scattered all over the city. The air seemed to crackle with magic and sparkle as people cheered loudly and music played. Joey turned to Martina, and she smiled up at him.

And then, under the twinkle of the Christmas lights, they shared a kiss.


	24. Day 24

24 - Thank God It's Christmas

Mass was over. Nellie left with her entourage. Christmas was the only time they all went to church together, to thank God for sending baby Jesus down to Earth to save our sins. It made her smile that her brood still knew the true meaning of the festive season, and would join her to worship at the special time of the year.

Granted, it wasn't the same as when they were all younger, when Aveline didn't have that other vicar as a husband, when Joey wasn't pining over stupid women, when Adrian wasn't hoping to be wonderful. But still, they all came to Mass at Christmas, and they all sang carols and praised God and thanked him for sending the Lord Jesus down to Earth to save us from our sins. They all knew the true meaning of Christmas. Unlike some kids nowadays, she thought, who were more concerned with films and toys and music than the true meaning of Christmas. So, as it was Christmas, she would put her qualms over her children aside. For they all knew what Christmas was about. And she would thank God for that.

(a/n - just realised I forgot to post this on Christmas eve! Sorry! Treat it as a chocolate door you forgot to open instead, and enjoy it now!)


End file.
